


5 Times Alec Threatened Simon, and 1 Time He Didn't

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 bc I'm trash for that trope, Alec is a big ol' softie, Canon compliant-ish, F/M, M/M, all these kids deserve some happiness, big found family vibes, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: A look into Simon and Isabelle's relationship, through Alec's eyes.





	5 Times Alec Threatened Simon, and 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to khaleesiofalicante on tumblr for beta-reading for me!

1.

Alec was bone tired. It turned out that without Magnus in his bed, sleeping was nearly impossible. At least he had the ring on his finger as a reminder, now, that someday they would find their way back to each other. He spent most of his time pouring over every book he could find, looking for a way to bring Magnus back. So far he hadn’t found anything. Alec frowned, trying to shake the thought that he might never find something, as he made his way down the halls of the institute.

He was trying to find Izzy. Now that they had Clary back, and Alicante wasn’t in immediate danger, they had to start going back on patrol. They couldn’t be sure when or how Jonathan would strike next. But Izzy hadn’t shown up when Clary and Jace had, so Alec took it upon himself to track her down. He supposed he’d find in her in the lab, working on something, trying to distract herself from the worry and anxiety she was likely feeling.  

So that’s where Alec was. He took a deep breath, steeling himself and holding back how tired and broken he felt, and stepped inside. “Izzy,  you in—” Alec froze at the sight in front of him. Izzy was kissing Simon. With tongue. Alec’s hands flew up to cover his eyes. “Oh my God!”

Simon and Izzy jumped apart, both blushing scarlet.

“A-Alec,” Izzy stuttered. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

“You tell me.” Alec looked from Izzy to Simon, choosing to rest his gaze on Simon. He didn’t dislike Simon, not anymore. He knew Simon to be kind and loyal and honest—perhaps too honest—but that didn’t mean he was going to let Simon know that.

Simon gulped.

“Look,” Izzy said, stepping forward. “This is all very new, but I like Simon a lot, so don’t scare him off.”

Alec shot Simon a glare. “Just remember that I can and will kill you.”

Simon nodded. “Noted.”

* * *

 

2.

If Alec had his way, he would be in bed, his arms curled around Magnus, holding him tight, for the next two weeks to make up for lost time. Instead, he was at the Hunter’s Moon surrounded by his idiot friends. It was Jace’s idea that they all go out to celebrate. Not only was Jonathan dead again (hopefully for good this time), Asmodeus was stuck in oblivion, where he belonged, and Magnus had his magic back. Best of all, Alec had Magnus back from Edom.

At least Magnus was having a good time that night. Alec watched, grinning despite his exhaustion, as Magnus kicked Jace’s ass at pool. He made eye contact with Clary, standing behind Jace with a beer in her hand, and they shared a smile over their respective partners. Then he looked to Izzy and Simon, who were stuck to each other like glue, and who had apparently bet on the game of pool, as Simon begrudgingly handed Izzy a crumpled five dollar bill.

As much as Alec wished he and Magnus were in each other’s arms, he couldn’t deny that he loved watching his fiancé (he still couldn’t believe it) bond with his family.

It was then that Izzy held up her drink and cleared her throat. “Simon and I have an announcement to make!”

Simon’s eyes widened. “We do?”

Izzy grinned at Simon, eyes soft and affectionate, and Alec knew exactly what was coming. “We’re together.”

Clary’s head snapped up. “Simon! You didn’t even tell me you liked her!”

“Sorry, but you were a little busy being evil,” Simon retorted, before Clary pulled him into a hug.

Everyone had their two cents to throw in, but Alec stayed at the bar, nursing his beer. Of course, he was happy for Izzy. But he wasn’t one to make a big show of things. It wasn’t until everyone had settled down, and Simon came to the bar to order another drink that Alec spoke up.

“So,” he said slowly. “You guys are serious?”

Simon froze, drink halfway to his lips. “I, uh, I mean. I think so.”

“You think so?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just, you know, I want it to-to be serious,” Simon swallowed nervously. “But I don’t want to put too much pressure on it, you know?”

Alec nodded. “Sure, sure.”

Simon visibly relaxed. “Cool.”

“Just know that if you break her heart, I will break _you_.” Alec finished off his drink.

Simon nodded, but didn’t speak.

“Did you know that my arrows are special?” Alec added, enjoying the fear he could see building in Simon’s eyes. “They can kill _anything_ or _anyone_ with demon blood.”

“W-Wow,” Simon chuckled nervously, and took a big gulp of his drink.

Alec opened his mouth to threaten the daylighter some more, when Izzy appeared out of nowhere. “I thought I told you not to scare him off?”

“Who said I was scaring him?”

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “The look on his face.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Simon finally managed. “I’m not scared of Alec.”

Alec scoffed.

“I mean, I know he could kill me and stuff, but that would only happen if I did something to hurt you,” Simon shrugged. “And if I was ever stupid enough to mess this up, I think I’d deserve whatever Alec would do to me.”

Izzy was looking at Simon like he hung the moon, and Alec suddenly felt he was intruding on their moment. He excused himself quietly, and headed over to wear Magnus was still talking to Clary and Jace. Alec leaned into Magnus’s side.

“Hey there, Alexander” Magnus said gently. “Have fun threatening Samuel’s life?”

“I was not—”

“Dude,” Jace cut him off. “Don’t bullshit us.”

“Fine.” Alec frowned. “Don’t tell Simon I said this, but he’s a good guy.”   

Clary grinned, and Jace raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really,” Alec nodded. “I think he and Izzy might be good for each other. She sure seems happy.”

Magnus was looking at Alec softly. “I love you,” he said absently.

“I love you, too.” He pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’s temple.

“Get a room,” Jace grumbled, but he was barely holding back a smile.

“Gladly,” Alec responded, and turned to Magnus. “Take me home?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

3.

Izzy was pounding away at a punching bag when Alec walked in. Her jaw was tight and her hits were hard. She was angry.

“Iz?” Alec asked, slowly approaching the bag. “Are you okay?”

“Simon and I had a fight.” She said between punches.

Alec frowned. “What did that idiot do?”

“It was my fault,” Izzy stopped punching, lowered her hands. “I messed it up.”

Alec pursed his lips. “That’s impossible. Simon adores you.”

Izzy crossed her arms, curling in on herself. “I know.”

Alec didn’t say anything, he just waited for her to continue.

“We were watching these movies he likes, _The Lord of the Rings_ series,” Izzy couldn’t help a small smile at that. “And he said that he’d always liked the idea of naming his daughter after one of the characters, Éowyn.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “He’s so weird.”

“Anyways, that led into a conversation about the future and where things are going, and I realized that this might be _it_ , Alec. And I panicked.” Izzy sighed.

“Hey, now,” Alec shook his head. “You’re not stupid. That’s a pretty terrifying realization. I know, I’ve been there.” He held up his left hand, which bore a gleaming, sterling silver wedding band.

“I just, I never thought that I’d fall in love like this,” Izzy shook her head. “And I guess it took me by surprise. And Simon was saying all this stuff about how he loves me and wants to have a future together, and I…It was too much.”

“I get that.”  

“So, I told him that I didn’t think I wanted that, and he got upset,” Izzy pushed her lips together. “It must’ve sounded like I wasn’t as serious about him, and he is about me, but that’s not true. And then he just left, and he won’t answer my calls, and I don’t know what to do.”

Alec sighed. “I’ll find him.”

And he did find Simon, sitting on his couch, staring at the ceiling, in the apartment he used to share with Jordan Kyle, which he barely he slept at anymore. Simon looked as miserable as Izzy was, and Alec wanted to smack them both for being so stupid.

“Simon.” Alec said sharply. “Get up.”

“You know, you kicking my ass right now isn’t really fair,” Simon snapped, even as he stood. “She’s the one who broke _my_ heart.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic.”

Simon scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“I’m going to ignore that.” Alec pushed his lips together. “Look, Izzy is miserable right now. She told me what happened. She feels terrible.”

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but Izzy and I want different things.”

Alec rubbed his temples. “I really have no idea what she sees in you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Those things you want, Izzy wants them, too,” Alec explained. “She was just scared. Shadowhunters only love once, deeply, fiercely—“

“I get it, you have a great marriage.” Simon crossed his arms. “What’s your point?”

“No, listen to me. We only love once our whole lives. And Izzy loves _you._ ”

Simon’s mouth fell open. “Oh.”

“So get your ass in gear, and go talk to her,” Alec finished. “Or I can beat you up for breaking up with my sister, your call.” But there was no bite in Alec’s words, and they both knew it.

Simon took a deep breath. “Thank you, Alec.”

“Thank me by not being this stupid ever again.”

Simon smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

4.

It had started as a simple night in with his husband. Dinner, wine, and some movie that Magnus wanted to watch. Alec hadn’t really been paying attention, instead he was focused on the way the light caught in Magnus’s hair. He had just decided that it was time to distract Magnus from the movie, had just started peppering kisses on Magnus’s neck, hands sneaking up his back and into his hair, when there was a knock at the door.

“What?” Alec practically growled as he opened the door to see his siblings and their respective significant others.

“Family night,” Izzy said, as though it was obvious, and pushed her way in.

“Did you forget?” Jace asked, following Izzy with a six pack of beer in hand. In fact, Alec _had_ forgotten about family night. After everything they had all gone through, it had seemed like a good idea, to set side one night every two weeks to spend together, but in that moment Alec thought it was the stupidest thing in the world.

He didn’t really have a choice, though, as his idiot family cracked open the beers and tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave, and then descended onto his living room and his quiet evening like a swarm of locusts. He slid back onto the couch next to Magnus, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“What were you guys watching?” Simon asked, glancing at the TV.

“Does it matter?” Alec groaned. “What movies did you guys bring?”

“It’s a documentary on Van Gogh,” Magnus answered.

“Is it good?” Izzy asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“I was enjoying it,” Magnus answered. “What about you, Alexander?”

“Uh,” Alec stuttered. “It was, um, I guess—”

Simon snorted. “You weren’t paying attention at all, were you?”  

Alec fought a blush. “Shut up.”

Simon was grinning. “C’mon, Alec. Admit that you were paying more attention to Magnus than you were to the movie.”

“Simon, I will end you if you don’t stop talking.”

Simon put his hands up. “Hey, man, I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.”

Alec huffed. “Just pick a movie.”

* * *

 

5.

“Where is she?” Simon demanded, storming into Alec and Magnus’s apartment. Izzy was in their guest room, unconscious, badly hurt after a run in with a Shax demon. Magnus was doing everything he could to heal her. Alec’s stomach twisted with guilt, seeing the tear tracks running down Simon’s cheeks.  

“Simon, calm down.”

“I need to see her.” Simon snapped again, his voice shaking, rising once again. “You have to let me see her, Alec!”

Alec put his hands on Simon’s shoulders. “You have to let Magnus heal her.” Alec knew he couldn’t blame Simon for what he was feeling, Alec was barely holding it together himself, but he trusted Magnus. Magnus was going to fix this.

“ _Alec_ ,” Simon managed hoarsely, fighting against Alec’s grasp. “ _Please.”_

“Simon, if you don’t calm the hell down, I will knock you out where you stand, I swear to the angel.” Alec snapped.

“How am I supposed to calm down?” Simon sniffed back tears. “The woman I love could be _dying_. She’s everything to me, Alec.”

“Simon…” Alec tried to tighten his grasp on Simon’s shoulders,  but Simon wriggled free and took a wide step back.

“No,” Simon put a hand out to push Alec away. “Isn’t it your job to have her back? How could this even happen?”

“I know,” Alec’s voice cracked, and there was that twist of guilt again. “I know. I should’ve been able to take out that Shax demon in time. I know it’s my fault.”

Simon paused then. “Shit, Alec, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I’m just...I’m scared.”

“I know,” Alec nodded. “But you need to calm down. You have to trust me. She’s going to be okay. Magnus can heal her.”

Simon took a shaky breath, seeming to regain control over himself. “I want to be there when she wakes up.”

Alec nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

 

+1

Alec wasn’t sure what time it was, but he knew it was later than he wanted it to be. Probably somewhere between 9 and 10 PM. And he had _just_ finished the last of his paperwork. He felt bad missing dinner with Magnus, but he didn’t really have a choice. At least he was finally done, and he could go home and crawl into his husband’s arms. He stood up from his desk and stretched. He was just reaching for his phone to text Magnus, when there was a knock at the door. Alec sighed. _What was it this time?_

“Come in.” He used his best Head of the Institute voice.

The door opened to reveal Simon, looking particularly jittery. “Hey, Alec.”

Alec let his shoulders drop, and lost his formal tone. He didn’t need it. “Izzy isn’t here, she left on patrol hours ago.”

“I’m not here for Izzy,” Simon stepped in and closed the door behind him. “I’m here to talk to you.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “Okay, but make it quick, I was just about to leave.”  

Simon swallowed nervously. “Can I sit?”

Alec nodded, and as Simon slid in the chair in front of Alec’s desk, Alec fell back into the chair he’d been sitting in all night. “Is everything alright between you and Izzy?”

“Everything’s great,” Simon smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

Alec was too tired to hide his smile at Simon’s words. He knew that Simon’s happiness was not unreciprocated, and that meant everything to Alec. If anyone in the world deserved to be that happy, it was Izzy. “Good.”

“And that’s kinda why I’m here,” Simon fidgeted with a loose thread on his sleeve. “I love Izzy so much. She’s my world, you know? And I just.” Simon took a shaky breath and reached into one of his pockets. “I want to be with her forever.”

Alec’s eyes widened as Simon produced a small red ring box from his pocket. He opened the box to show off a gorgeous silver ring, with two small, sparkling stones on top, a diamond and a ruby, set in an infinity symbol.

“I want to marry her, Alec.”

“Yeah,” Alec’s smile only grew. “I can see that.”

“But you’re her big brother, and I know how much you mean to her, and I know how protective you are, so I,” Simon shrank down a little. “I guess I wanted to ask for your blessing? Not like in a sexist way, ‘cause Izzy can do what she wants, and neither of us own her, but I thought it was a nice gesture. Maybe this is totally stupid and I’m making a fool of myself—”

“Simon, shut up.”

Simon’s mouth snapped shut.

Alec gave Simon a sharp look, at first, but he could only hold back a few seconds before he melted into a grin once more. “It’s about damn time.”

“What?”

“C’mon, anyone with eyes could’ve seen this coming,” Alec laughed. “And I’m happy for you guys, I really am.”

“Huh,” Simon closed the ring box. “I thought you’d be threatening to rip my head from my body by now.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You know, I do actually like you.”

“Really?” Somehow, Simon seemed surprised by this, and suddenly Alec felt a surge of remorse for acting so cold towards Simon for so long.

“Yeah,” Alec shrugged. “You’re a good guy, Simon. And you make Izzy so happy. If I’m honest, I’ve thought of you as part of the family for awhile now.”  

Simon grinned. “You love me!”

Alec shot him a glare. “Don’t push it.”

“Don’t worry, Alec” Simon said, leaning in and lowering his voice. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“What secret?”

Simon smirked. “That you’re a big ol’ softie.”

Alec crossed his arms. “Alright, get out of my office.”

“Hey, what,” Simon frowned. “I thought we were having a moment.”

“The moment is over now, and I want to go home to my husband.”

“Okay, okay,” Simon put the ring box back in his pocket,  lifted his hands above his head, and stood. He stepped towards the door. “I’ll catch you later.”

“Bye, Simon.”

Simon lowered his hands, and made it halfway out the door, before turning back before speaking again, his voice light and airy. “No take backs!”  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
